


По ту сторону ограды

by bibigongirl, J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: Midi, G-PG13 [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drama, M/M, Romance, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дженсена выдался ужасный день. Но потом появился Джаред и его спас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По ту сторону ограды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Other Side of the Fence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438933) by [macbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macbyrne/pseuds/macbyrne). 



У Дженсена выдался худший день в его жизни. Который, как он подозревал, мог также стать и последним днем в его жизни.  
  
Дженсен добывал припасы, когда наткнулся на группу Ходячих. Точнее, они наткнулись на него и зажали в узком переулке между сгоревшей аптекой и зоомагазином с выбитыми стеклами и заляпанными кровью стенами. Но Дженсен держался, аккуратно убирая с безопасного расстояния одного мертвяка за другим, пока они подбирались к нему. Проблемой стал Ходячий, появившийся будто из ниоткуда. Дженсен только вынес мозги последнему из группы и тут же почувствовал, как в предплечье впиваются зубы. Не думая, он вывернулся, оставив в этих зубах приличный кусок собственной плоти. Когда Ходячий снова кинулся на него, ощерив перемазанный в крови — его, Дженсена, крови — рот, Дженсен действовал на чистом адреналине: сунул ствол пистолета меж гниющих зубов и нажал на курок.   
  
Проблема заключалась в том, что это был последний патрон, и теперь у Дженсена не осталось ни одного для себя.  
  
Вот вам ситуация: патронов нет, солнце садится, укус на руке кровоточит, а Дженсен, словно в ловушке, заперт в крохотной грязной комнатенке с единственным выходом, где вместо двери — хлипкий кусок фанеры, который не сдержит даже кошку. И этот хлипкий кусок фанеры в данный момент сотрясается под неторопливыми ударами Ходячего, привлеченного запахом крови Дженсена.  
  
Это действительно был худший день в жизни.   
  
От звука выстрела, громкого и четкого, и последующего глухого удара упавшего на землю тела Дженсен должен был бы вздохнуть с облегчением. Но его беспокоило только, найдется ли у его спасителя лишний патрон и необходимая жестокость, чтобы его прикончить. Дженсен почти ощущал, как вирус пробирается по кровеносной системе, и черта с два он станет одной из этих тварей. Да лучше сигануть вниз головой с ближайшего небоскреба и размазать свои мозги по асфальту.   
  
На какое-то время повисла полная тишина, которую нарушил осторожный стук в дверь.  
  
— Живые есть? — раздался мужской голос.  
  
Дженсен поднялся, чтобы открыть, но тут же запнулся о дурацкий диван. И все еще лежал на полу, пытаясь найти в себе силы встать, когда кто-то выбил дверь одним хорошим пинком.   
  
— Ты в порядке? — вежливо поинтересовался его спаситель.  
  
— Я виню во всем кровопотерю, — медленно произнес Дженсен. — Кровопотерю и нереально дерьмовый день.   
  
— Понятно, — откликнулся мужчина. — Вставать собираешься?  
  
— Нет, — Дженсен закрыл глаза. Он так устал. — Не вижу особого смысла.  
  
Мужчина присел на корточки рядом с ним.  
  
— Почему это?  
  
— Потому что я все равно упаду, когда ты меня пристрелишь. Я устал. Ужасно устал, мужик. Просто сделай это, ладно? Расскажешь остальным в лагере, что случилось? И принеси им припасы, которые я собрал.  
  
— Не собираюсь я в тебя стрелять. Мы даже не знакомы. А припасы сам отнесешь.  
  
Дженсен медленно покачал головой.  
  
— Чувак, меня укусили. А антивирус у нас закончился еще пару недель назад. Знаю, мы только что встретились, но, пожалуйста, сделай мне одолжение и пристрели меня. Ну, или хотя бы дай мне свой пистолет, я сам это сделаю.  
  
Мужчина вздохнул и поднялся. Уверенно взял пистолет двумя руками и прицелился Дженсену прямо в лицо.   
  
— Назовешь мне свое имя? Чтобы я мог сказать твоим друзьям, кого именно убил.  
  
— Дженсен. Дженсен Эклз, — он закрыл глаза, размышляя, услышит ли выстрел, прежде чем пуля вопьется в череп.  
  
Опять стало тихо, и Дженсен, не выдержав, приоткрыл один глаз.  
  
— Ты Дженсен Эклз?  
  
— Да. А ты кто? — Дженсен разочарованно наблюдал, как мужчина убирает пистолет за пояс.  
  
— Джаред Падалеки. Не поверишь, но меня послали, чтобы тебя спасти.  
  
***  
  
— Серьезно? Чувак, ты совершенно не умеешь знакомиться.  
  
Джаред улыбнулся:  
  
— Заткнись. И сиди спокойно, мне говорили, это чертовски больно.  
  
Дженсен взял себя в руки и постарался расслабиться. Укол в шею оказался гораздо болезненнее, чем укус. Дженсен знал, что через несколько минут текущий по венам антивирус будет ощущаться раскаленной лавой, но ему было плевать: следы на руках еще не появились, так что препарат должен подействовать. Инкубационный период вируса зависел от множества факторов, таких как уровень адреналина и место инфицирования, и невозможно было определить, сколько времени пройдет с момента укуса до полного заражения. Большие пятна, последний симптом, появлялись на руках и теле жертвы, как правило, через четыре-шесть часов после инфицирования. И тогда не спасало даже введение антивируса: было уже слишком поздно. Единственной надеждой жертвы оставалась быстрая милосердная смерть, обычно от пули в голову.  
  
Дженсен сжал зубы, сдерживая крик, когда антивирус принялся прожигать себе путь в его крови. Он вцепился в старый диван, чувствуя, как ногти рвут прогнившую ткань, и даже не заметил, что Джаред начал промывать место укуса антисептиком.  
  
Когда первая волна боли спала, Дженсен осел на диване. Он тяжело дышал и обливался потом, но мог поклясться, что чувствует, как вирус вымывает из организма, и ему хотелось плакать от облегчения.   
  
— Ты как там, Дженсен?  
  
Он попытался улыбнуться.  
  
— Если честно, бывало и лучше. Но главное, мне не становится хуже, так что переживу.  
  
— Никогда не видел эту штуку в действии. Еще никому не приходилось колоть.  
  
Дженсен приподнял бровь.  
  
— Ты явно не из Техаса.  
  
Джаред ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Сан-Антонио. Там родился и вырос.  
  
— А где же твой акцент?  
  
— В моей работе чем ты незаметнее, тем лучше. Техасский акцент очень выделяется, так что я научился его прятать.   
  
— Как, черт возьми, получилось, что ты из Сан-Антонио, а никогда никому не делал противозомбиевый укол?  
  
Джаред вздохнул.  
  
— Моя семья переехала в другой штат за пару лет до того, как началась вся эта заваруха. До моего путешествия сюда я зомби видел только в «Ночи живых мертвецов» на Хэллоуин.  
  
— Повезло.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
Джаред приготовил второй шприц, и Дженсен снова постарался собраться с духом, уже зная, что это бесполезно.  
  
— Расскажи мне про лагерь.  
  
Дженсен слабо улыбнулся, благодаря Джареда за возможность отвлечься.  
  
— Нас семеро. Несколько месяцев назад мы совсем не знали друг друга, но теперь стали как семья. Наверное, жизнь в этом гадюшнике помогает сплотиться, — он поморщился, когда Джаред воткнул иглу ему в шею. — Ай, блядь.  
  
— Знаю, старик, прости.  
  
Дженсен закрыл глаза, обливаясь потом. Похоже, у него уже начинался жар. До сих пор его борьба с вирусом проходила прямо как по учебнику. Конечно, если кто-то написал учебник об этой гребаной заразе, в чем он сомневался. Теперь ему просто нужно пережить высокую температуру, озноб, мышечные спазмы и, скорей всего, несколько часов тошноты и рвоты. После этого, если повезет, он будет как новенький.  
  
Конечно, все может пойти наперекосяк, и тогда очень скоро он будет готов обглодать Джареду лицо.  
  
— Дженсен? Все нормально?  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
— Просто... держи пистолет под рукой, хорошо?  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Затем, что через пару часов мы узнаем, буду я собой или уже нет. И я очень не хочу, чтобы первым моим деянием в качестве члена общества ходячих мертвецов стало твое убийство. Так что держи оружие наготове.  
  
— Боже. Ладно. Жен на своих курсах выживания среди зомби ни о чем подобном не упоминала.  
  
Дженсен приоткрыл глаз:  
  
— Курсы выживания среди зомби?  
  
Джаред вытащил из рюкзака бутылку воды, смочил полотенце и прижал его ко лбу Дженсена.  
  
— Ага. Моя хорошая знакомая служит в пограничном патруле. И она не пропускала меня сюда, пока не научила всему, что знала о зомби. Она же дала мне антивирус.  
  
— Не очень хороший друг, если отпустила тебя сюда одного.  
  
— Жен — отличный друг. Когда я взялся за эту работу, то знал, что мне понадобится помощь, чтобы пересечь границу, не получив пулю в задницу. И, что еще важнее, мне нужен был проход обратно. Если она попадется, ее расстреляют. Так что, да, она отличный друг, — к концу речи голос Джареда звучал немного резко.  
  
— Прости, мужик. Не хотел оскорблять твою девушку.  
  
Джаред залился краской.  
  
— Она не моя девушка. Я не... В смысле... Эмм...  
  
Дженсен махнул рукой, молча подбадривая, мол, выкладывай.  
  
— М-да, из всех разговоров, которые я мог бы завести в разгар зомби апокалипсиса, этот, наверное, стоял бы последним в списке. Жен не моя девушка. Я гей.  
  
Дженсен пялился на него с минуту, приоткрыв рот. А потом рассмеялся. И это точно был смех. Нисколько не похоже на хихиканье.   
  
— Что? — напрягся Джаред.  
  
— Ничего! Ничего, просто... — Дженсен снова засмеялся. У него немного кружилась голова, как будто он был пьян или под кайфом. Следующий час или около того все будет казаться странным, пока температура будет подниматься все выше и выше в попытке выжечь вирус из организма. Дженсен только надеялся, что эта лихорадка не поджарит ему заодно и мозги.  
  
— Что «просто»?  
  
— Просто... как ты и сказал. Последняя тема для беседы, которая могла придти мне в голову во время зомби апокалипсиса. А может это исповедь на смертном одре? Не знаю. Я тоже гей, — Дженсен коротко хохотнул.  
  
Джаред накрыл его руку своей. Дженсен не мог не заметить, что она больше, чем его собственная, и в мозолях. Приятная рука. Боже, вот так всегда. Первый более-менее порядочный парень за последние черт знает сколько месяцев, к тому же невероятно симпатичный, а Дженсен слишком занят, умирая от зомби-тоза, чтобы хоть что-то предпринять.  
  
— Ты не умираешь, Дженсен. С тобой все будет нормально.  
  
— Черт. Я сказал это вслух? — расстроился Дженсен.  
  
— О да, — Джаред усмехнулся. — Невероятно симпатичный, а?  
  
Дженсен, вероятно, покраснел, хотя из-за лихорадки не мог это почувствовать. Улыбнувшись, Джаред вытер ему лоб полотенцем.   
  
— Признаюсь тебе по секрету: у меня вроде как слабость к парням с веснушками. Особенно, если у них температура под сорок, — он помолчал и добавил тише: — Дженсен, у тебя все будет хорошо.  
  
Дженсен устало покачал головой:  
  
— Ты этого не знаешь. Антивирус работает, но не всегда. В двадцати процентах случаев он совершенно бесполезен. Мы не знаем почему. Может быть, его мало тестировали, может, вирус мутирует. У нас тут нет ученых, чтобы заниматься исследованиями. Так что для меня опасность еще не миновала.  
  
— Знаешь, ты самый угрюмый пессимистичный ублюдок, каких я встречал.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Серьезно. У тебя стакан не просто наполовину пуст, он разбит в мелкую крошку, да?  
  
— Я... я не понимаю...  
  
— Чувак, я еще имени твоего не знал, а ты уже просил пристрелить тебя. Выстрелить в голову. Сплошной мрак и уныние, тебе не кажется?  
  
— Меня укусили. Зомби. Думаю, меня можно простить за то, что я не веселюсь и не сияю!  
  
С полминуты Джаред удивленно его разглядывал. Потом рассмеялся:  
  
— Ладно. Тут ты прав. Но, Дженсен, с тобой все будет хорошо. Я знаю. Ты можешь мне поверить?  
  
Дженсен пожал плечами:  
  
— Все равно других вариантов нет.  
  
— Видишь? Угрюмый пессимист.   
  
Дженсен открыл было рот, чтобы поспорить — он был реалистом, а не пессимистом — когда Джаред улыбнулся. Это была самая милая и очаровательная улыбка, которую он видел у взрослого мужчины.   
  
— Хорошо, что я люблю угрюмых.  
  
***  
  
— Боже, чувствую себя отвратительно. Убил бы за душ.  
  
— У тебя температура держалась больше часа. Конечно, ты чувствуешь себя мерзко.  
  
— Не пора делать последний укол? Хочу убраться отсюда.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Джаред. — Двинем к границе. Жен нас пропустит, и мы сможем вернуться к твоей семье.  
  
— Зачем ты это делаешь, Джаред? Тебе какой от этого прок?  
  
Джаред достал последний шприц.   
  
— Я журналист. Еще никому не удавалось сделать полноценную историю о том, что здесь происходит. Правительство держит рот на замке. Только твердят «информация засекречена» и «меры принимаются». Чушь собачья. Целый город отгорожен стеной, и это «секретная информация»? Людей убивают за попытку пересечь оцепление и это «все, что вам нужно знать»? Те немногие крохи информации, что до нас доходят, противоречат друг другу. Одни утверждают, что это вирус. Другие — что психическое расстройство, что целая куча народа просто взяла и свихнулась. Кто-то говорит, что это смертельное заболевание, а кто-то — что все временно.   
  
Дженсена передернуло, когда Джаред сделал ему последний укол.   
  
— Это не временно. И я гарантирую, что это не психическое расстройство.  
  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Джаред, — видел. Черт, да я убил одного из них.  
  
— Ты никого не убивал. Они все уже мертвы.  
  
— Но поверят ли в это люди? Поверят ли они, что их любимые, которые расхаживают, будто живые, на самом деле мертвы? Я не уверен, что и сам поверил бы, если б не увидел собственными глазами. Я хочу верить, что есть надежда, что есть лекарство. Вот зачем я пришел. Люди должны знать правду. Они должны знать, что здесь происходит, — Джаред ухмыльнулся. — К тому же, когда твоя мама показала мне твою фотографию, я решил, ты слишком красив, чтобы быть приманкой для зомби.  
  
Дженсен засмеялся:  
  
— Похоже, ты просто отчаялся сходить с кем-нибудь на свидание, если по собственной воле отправился в Зомби-таун из-за одной фотографии.  
  
— Не стоит себя недооценивать, Эклз. На том фото ты был голый.  
  
Дженсен чуть языком не подавился:  
  
— Что?!  
  
Джаред только расхохотался.  
  
— Ой, да иди ты.  
  
***  
  
Они провели ночь, сидя у стены, прижавшись друг к другу: то дремали, то прислушивались, не приближаются ли Ходячие. Ближе к рассвету Джаред услышал шаркающие шаги одного Ходячего и хотел застрелить его, но Дженсен отговорил.  
  
— Джаред, где один, там, обычно, и другие. Мое оружие бесполезно, у тебя пистолет и две обоймы. Лучше поберечь патроны на случай, когда они нам действительно понадобятся. Вдруг будут проблемы по дороге к лагерю.  
  
С наступлением утра они вышли на улицу вместе. Дженсен все еще был слаб и неуверенно держался на ногах после уколов антивируса, но теперь точно знал, что нежитью не станет. Пока они шли, он тихо, чтобы не привлекать ненужного внимания, отвечал на вопросы Джареда о жизни «после зомби».   
  
— Мы заняли одно из зданий старой фабрики. Укрепили забор и постоянно патрулируем. Днем все не так уж и плохо. Нельзя сказать, что Ходячие ведут ночной образ жизни, но в темноте передвигаются активнее. При ярком солнце они, судя по всему, бродить не любят. В основном держатся в одном месте, и их немного проще избегать.   
  
— Они разумные? — поинтересовался Джаред.  
  
Дженсен нахмурился.  
  
— Не совсем. Они, похоже, ничего не помнят: ни семью, ни друзей, ни то, что когда-то были людьми. Все, чего они хотят — это пища. Живая пища, — Джаред вздрогнул. — Они не могут открыть самый простой замок, но легко выбьют дверь, если та достаточно хлипкая или их много.   
  
— А фильмы не врут? Выстрел в голову — единственный способ их остановить?  
  
— В принципе, да. Впрочем, если нанести столько повреждений, что они не смогут передвигаться — они умрут. Мой приятель Крис любит давить их своим «Хаммером».  
  
Джаред рассмеялся было, но резко замолк, увидев лицо Дженсена.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
— Ага.  
  
После этого Джаред больше вопросов не задавал.  
  
***  
  
До лагеря они добрались без происшествий. Дженсен был немного разочарован. Немного.  
  
Крис и Стив встретили их у ограждения.   
  
— Укусы есть, сынок? — спросил Крис, держа винтовку на плече.  
  
— Один, — ответил Дженсен. Закатал рукав, демонстрируя. — Больше двенадцати часов назад. Мне сделали укол антивируса.  
  
— У нас его уже несколько недель нет, — в голосе Криса сквозило подозрение.  
  
— У меня был, — непринужденно откликнулся Джаред.   
  
— И кто же ты такой? — тихо поинтересовался Стив.  
  
— Он друг. И он спас мне жизнь, — так же тихо ответил Дженсен. Он знал, каким вспыльчивым мог быть Крис. Но опять же, разве можно того винить?  
  
Когда с официальным представлением было покончено, Джареда радушно приняли в лагере. Ну ладно, Стив и остальные радушно приняли его в лагере. У Криса в последнее время за теплый прием считалось не выстрелить гостю в голову.  
  
Джаред остался в столовой общаться со Стивом, пока Крис наблюдал за ними от дверей. А Дженсену сейчас больше всего хотелось не еды, а в душ.   
  
Когда он наконец смыл с себя пот лихорадки и вернулся в столовую, то обнаружил, что Джаред деловито строчит в блокноте, слушая рассказы Майка и Тома об их встречах с Ходячими.  
  
— И вот этот зомби выбегает из ванной и прямо на меня...  
  
— Вообще-то, они не бегают, — перебил Майка Том.  
  
— Ну ладно, он быстро шел, но у меня кончились патроны и...  
  
— Ты их все потратил, расстреливая дорожные знаки.  
  
— Неправда! Короче, у меня была только бейсбольная бита, так что я замахиваюсь, как Бейб Рут...  
  
— Как мама Бейба Рута...  
  
— Знаешь, иногда я действительно тебя ненавижу.  
  
Дженсен смотрел, как Джаред пытается сдержать смех, и отчаянно желал любыми способами избежать предстоящей беседы.  
  
— Джаред, найдется минутка поговорить? — спросил он, когда Том выбежал из столовой, уворачиваясь от взбешенного Майка.  
  
— Конечно, Дженсен. Что такое?  
  
Дженсен сел напротив, сложив руки перед собой на столе:  
  
— Когда тебя отвезти к границе?  
  
Джаред поднял голову, разглядывая его:  
  
— Ты со мной не идешь.  
  
— Я не могу, Джаред. Очень хочу, поверь. Ничего так не хочу, как свалить отсюда. Я бы с радостью оставил весь этот кошмар позади, но тогда мне придется оставить и свою семью. Сомневаюсь, что твоя подруга сможет тайком пропустить через границу еще шесть человек.  
  
Джаред грустно улыбнулся:  
  
— Скорей всего, нет. Я даже не знаю, как она нас собиралась провести. Просто знал, что она найдет способ. Мы должны встретиться с ней за милю до места перехода завтра в это же время. Но у меня нет с ней никакой связи, чтобы сообщить, что людей будет больше. За помощь мне она может в лучшем случае попасть под трибунал, а в худшем ей вообще грозит расстрел. Я хочу помочь твоим людям, но не могу заставлять ее рисковать головой из-за кучки незнакомцев.  
  
— Я понимаю. Но не могу их бросить.  
  
Джаред поднялся, обошел стол и сел рядом, повернувшись к Дженсену лицом. Коснулся ладонью его щеки, поглаживая большим пальцем по скуле. И Дженсену показалось совершенно естественным наклониться и поцеловать его.  
  
Губы Джареда были мягкими, а когда Джаред царапнул его нижнюю губу, Дженсен приоткрыл рот, впуская его язык, позволяя вести в поцелуе. Джаред запустил пальцы ему в волосы, перебирал влажные пряди, а потом сжал их в кулак на затылке, удерживая голову. И, боже, сколько же времени прошло с тех пор, как Дженсена в последний раз целовали, с тех пор как он вообще хотел с кем-то целоваться. И как же классно Джаред умел это делать.  
  
Слишком быстро Джаред отстранился, поцеловав Дженсена напоследок в кончик носа.   
  
— Эти чертовы веснушки, — произнес он, улыбаясь.  
  
— Заткнись. Ненавижу их.  
  
— Не, они замечательные, — улыбка резко исчезла с лица Джареда. — Дженсен, ты же понимаешь, почему я не могу остаться? — Дженсен кивнул. — Часть меня ужасно этого хочет. Но люди должны знать, что здесь происходит. Тебе и твоим друзьям нужно, чтобы об этом узнали. И другим выжившим в городе. Черт, даже зомби заслуживают, чтобы люди все узнали.  
  
— Я понимаю. Ты собрал нужную тебе информацию?   
  
— О, да. Когда общественности все станет известно, это заставит правительство действовать. Они больше не смогут замалчивать происходящее и прятать за стенами. А дальше... кто знает? — Джаред с надеждой улыбнулся. — Может, мы сможем встретиться, когда все закончится.  
  
Дженсен взял его руку в свою, сплетая пальцы.  
  
— Мне бы этого хотелось.  
  
***  
  
Джаред ушел на следующее утро.   
  
Дженсен не ожидал, что будет скучать по нему. Не ожидал, что горло болезненно перехватит при мысли, что он, скорей всего, больше никогда Джареда не увидит. Даже если тому удастся распространить информацию о том, что происходит за ограждением — Дженсен в этом сомневался, учитывая умение правительства утаивать и искажать истину, если оно видело в этом необходимость — не было никакой гарантии, что он когда-нибудь сможет вернуться. Черт, да даже если сможет, не было никакой гарантии, что Дженсен к тому времени все еще будет жив. Окружение из плотоядных мертвяков никак не способствовало долгой жизни. Только то, что ему вкололи антивирус, не значило, что у него теперь иммунитет и он не заразится, если его снова укусят.  
  
Джаред был прав. Он угрюмый пессимистичный ублюдок.  
  
***  
  
Дженсен пребывал в этом угрюмом пессимизме всю следующую неделю: ходил смурной в патруль, обедал в столовой. Он ожидал, что это состояние продержится, по крайней мере, месяц или около того, и намеревался предаться ему по полной. Когда Кэти велела ему перестать дуться и пойти что-нибудь пристрелить, Дженсен ее проигнорировал. Когда Данниль спросила, не нужна ли ему компания на дежурстве, он и ее проигнорировал. Он даже не обратил внимания на попытки Майка и Тома подбодрить его, потому что он не в депрессии, он просто мрачный пессимист, мать вашу!  
  
Он игнорировал всех и вся, пока однажды утром Крис не нашел его в столовой, наплевав на то, что Дженсен его игнорирует, и не позвал с собой:  
  
— Оторви зад от стула, Эклз.  
  
— Отъебись, Кейн. Я даже кофе еще не выпил.  
  
— Да плевать. Я должен кое-что тебе показать. И если ты не пошевелишься, я начну стрелять, только чтоб тебе насолить.  
  
— Что за хрень ты несешь? Во что стрелять? Если не перестанешь тратить патроны, я на тебя Стиву нажалуюсь.  
  
— Просто идем со мной.  
  
Громко возмущаясь всю дорогу, Дженсен позволил Крису вытащить себя на улицу, потому что проще было дать Крису сделать то, что он хочет, и потом разгребать получившийся бардак, чем спорить с ним.   
  
Но все возражения Дженсена моментально замерли на языке, когда он вышел во двор лагеря и обнаружил там Джареда, стоящего в окружении набитых спортивных сумок.   
  
— Джаред? Что, черт возьми, ты тут делаешь?  
  
Джаред пожал плечами:  
  
— Не мог оставить тебя пребывать в пессимизме в одиночестве.  
  
— Но... Как же статья?  
  
— Уже в газете. Мой редактор сходит с ума. Новость уже подхватили национальные СМИ. Я позвонил твоей маме, сказал, что у тебя все хорошо. Не фонтан, конечно, но нормально. Сказал, что вернусь и позабочусь о тебе, потому что сам ты на это явно не способен. Она велела тебе передать, что когда все закончится, ты должен пригласить меня на семейный ужин.  
  
Дженсен ухмыльнулся:  
  
— А мне кажется, это слишком для первого свидания.  
  
Джаред шагнул к нему, обхватил руками лицо, запуская пальцы в волосы.  
  
— К черту свидание, Эклз. За это я жду секса.  
  
А в следующее мгновение Джаред уже целовал Дженсена, сминая его губы своими.  
  
И впервые за долгое время Дженсен подумал, что, может быть, все будет хорошо.


End file.
